


The Companion

by dirtygoldensoul



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Consulting Detective Klaus, Detective Tyler Lockwood, Elementary AU, F/M, Murder Mystery, Partners in Crime, Police Captain Vincent, Sober Companion Bonnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygoldensoul/pseuds/dirtygoldensoul
Summary: Consulting detective and recovering drug addict Niklaus "the Wolf" Mikaelson means to continue his work in New York when his brother Elijah engages him a sober companion. Former resident surgeon Bonnie Bennett has little patience for his eccentricities, but before long the two form a deep and unlikely bond solving the city's worst crimes and battling their own demons. Klonnie Elementary AU
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first post in this fandom and although I am certified Klonnie trash, I've been hesitant to join in. I got this wonderful idea from irresistible-revolution and got the go ahead to write and post! Just starting out but I hope you enjoy it. Find me on tumblr at thatreclusewriter and FF.net as dirtygoldensoul.

**Prologue**  
**Three months ago**  


Bonnie peeled the wet label off her cold beer bottle as she listened to her best friend, Caroline regale how difficult it was to get lilies in the entire tri-state area. Her fiancé Stefan had schooled his expression into practiced seriousness to mask the amusement threatening to burst out any moment.  


“It’s like every bride in New York has suddenly decided to have lilies for their wedding!” She exclaimed. “I mean, I could do peonies but who actually likes peonies?”  


Stefan patted her back lovingly “No one dear.”  


Bonnie stifled a laugh “Hey, that’s what you get for being a basic bitch.” She let out a full chuckle after seeing Caroline frown playfully. It was a running joke between their friend-group about how Caroline’s tastes ran somewhat mainstream. From college when she hung Live Laugh Love stencil in their dorm, to how she diligently participated in Man Crush Mondays with Stefan even after they were engaged for about two years. Sure she teased her about it but it was what made Caroline her. Sweet, kind, loyal Caroline. Who happened to genuinely love pumpkin spice lattes.  


“Summer weddings are traditional,” Stefan defended.  


“Cliché. Summer weddings are cliché,” Bonnie retorted leaning back into her chair “I thought you guys were gonna do the whole winter wonderland thing?”  


Caroline scoffed, pushing the bowl of nuts away. “I would like to wear my Zuhair Murad gown without freezing my tits off.” Bonnie had to agree there. They’d gone shopping for the gown about a month ago with Liz Forbes. It was a blur of champagne and fabric but eventually they’d found the perfect dress. It was a beautiful natural waist with a plunging V-neck neckline and an A-line lace skirt that made her resemble an incarnate of Grace Kelly. It was perfect.  


Lily Salvatore had not been present, no surprise to anyone, but demanded a picture of the dress and made sure to leave half of what resembled a compliment. Stefan hadn’t originally wanted to invite her but Caroline convinced him it would be the decent thing to do. They’d also sent one to Damon who was doing some weird version of eat pray love in South America after his 5th breakup with Elena last year. He’d yet to officially RSVP but Stefan held out hope.  


“We could change it to a wiccan handfasting if that would make you more comfortable Bon,” Stefan said winked. She grabbed a handful of nuts to throw at him, sending everyone at the table into fitful laughter. She would never hear the end of it. Ever since that fateful day during sophomore year crammed in their dorm room and drunk off shitty peach schnapps from a game of Never Have I ever, Bonnie revealed she’d gone through an extensive Wiccan phase in high school. It was nearly an obsession since she took to wearing black and chanting spells in Gram’s garden. Ultimately she grew out of it.  
Stefan had never let her hear the end of it. He was still nicer than Damon who’d begun calling her witchy since then.  


“Fuck you Stefan,” She pouted taking another gulp of her beer.  


“Just defending my woman,” He smirked, earning a cheerful peck from Caroline. Bonnie rolled her eyes but she was not-so secretly glad for them. They’d been together since college, ever since Elena broke up with him and gotten together with Damon to begin their twelve year on-and-off again dalliance. They remained together through Caroline’s one year internship in Boston for the Boston Globe, Stefan’s law school at Columbia and their brief break-up when Lily showed up for five minutes to wreck everyone’s lives.  
They had that disgustingly co-dependent but all-consuming love you couldn’t help but admire. Not that Bonnie had ever experienced that. Jeremy was nice enough but that had a clear expiry date.  


She fake gagged “You two are revolting. When’s Elena getting here?”  


Caroline checked her phone “She said she’d be a little late. Work thing ran over. She promised to bring some stuff over for us to check out,” Elena worked at Powder, a fashion magazine. Since Caroline still hadn’t been able to get bridesmaid dresses everyone agreed on, she’d volunteered to get some insight at work. Bonnie’s phone vibrated on the table. Caller ID showed an international number which made her frown slightly.  
She took one last sip of her beer before standing up with her phone and jacket “I’ll be right back. I gotta take this.”  


“A client?” Stefan inquired.  


“Not sure. I’ll be right back,” She replied, hurriedly wearing her jacket and walking quickly outside the bar. It wasn’t cold seeing as it was July but the yellow thigh length sundress she wore made her feel a little self-conscious especially at 8pm in New York City. Feeling sufficiently far from listening ears, she answered “Hello?”  


“Good evening. Am I speaking with Ms Bonnie Bennett?” a man with a smooth and clear British accent asked.  


She tucked a curl behind her ear “Yes, this is she.”  


“My name is Elijah Mikealson and I would like to engage your services as a sober companion for my brother. You were recommended to me by Alaric Saltzman from the Helmsdale Recovery Center,” He answered eloquently. She vaguely remembered Alaric emailing her a case file but she hadn’t gotten to reading it yet.  


“Oh-h,” Bonnie stuttered “Um, well I’d have to contact him then get a schedule and plan-,”  


“Everything you require will be sent to you. He’s being released soon if all goes well,” Elijah intoned. “This is his first relapse and while he’s been diligent so far in his recovery, I would like to see it remain that way.”  


“I understand. I’m finishing up with a client soon so when exactly is he being released?” She asked tugging on the zipper of her jacket.  


“In a month.” She’d be leaving her current client in about a week so that was convenient.  


“I will have to add that my brother can be…difficult so if you need anything to aid your work with him including increasing your fees can be accommodated,” Elijah added. She couldn’t help the small smile that escaped her. While she’d rarely gotten offers for increasing her fee, this wasn’t the first time she’d gotten such a warning.  


“I understand Mr. Mikealson. Without sounding too pompous your worries are something I’ve encountered with almost every client I’ve had. I’m sure that there won’t be any need for such,” Bonnie assured him.  


“Without sounding exaggeratory Ms Bennett, my brother is an extraordinary person in every way imaginable. Both good and bad. If you decide to take this job that is something you will see for yourself.” She frowned. What sort of warning was that? Now she was really curious to know more about this guy.  


“I’ll be in touch with you tomorrow Mr. Mikealson,” She said.  


“Of course, I have my assistant send you all the necessary documents. Have a good evening Ms Bennett,” the line went off immediately. Bonnie glanced into the bar through the windows to see Caroline and Stefan occupied and hunched over reading something on his phone. She decided to take a quick glance at the case file.  


Niklaus.  


That wasn’t a common name. At least not to her. Then again she had no right to judge considering she’d met all types who went by the strangest monikers. He was a heroin addict who’d been admitted to Helmsdale after he was found nearly dead at an abandoned building in the Garment district. He’d been at Helmsdale for about 3 months and had broken out twice according to Alaric, “To tend to his bees”. Bonnie let out a breath through her mouth.  
Perhaps there was some truth in what Mr. Mikealson had said. Still she couldn’t make any judgements until they’d actually met.


	2. A Study in Lycanthropy (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie finally meets her new client

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Will contain some gore, violence and mature situations.

Present day

Bonnie shivered as she knocked on the door of the brownstone for the third time. She definitely made the wrong choice not wearing a coat but the forecast hadn't mentioned it getting to 20 degrees when she'd checked that morning and the grey suede Zara jacket Caroline had gotten her for her birthday did little to warm her despite its stylishness. There was no answer, so she knocked again. At least she had gloves on.

"Mr. Mikealson? Are you home? Mr. Mikealson, it's me Bonnie Bennett, your sober companion. I emailed you that I'd be coming today," She said loudly hoping he would hear here. She'd emailed him a week before informing him of the exact time and date she would arrive but got no response. She then reached out to Elijah Mikealson directly who assured her that his brother had gotten her message and would be expecting her. Now she wasn't so sure. She'd been waiting for about fifteen minutes and called his personal cell number twice without any acknowledgement.

"Fuck it," She rifled through her purse to search for the key that had mailed to her apartment. She hadn't wanted to use it before meeting him. The nature of her work was invasive enough to the majority of her clients as she was inserting herself into every aspect of their lives to ensure their sobriety. Technically breaking in, no matter how necessary, was against her ideals and didn't guarantee a good working relationship with her client. But from all indications, Bonnie might be breaking a lot of her rules.

The door wasn't even locked which was a travesty alone in New York. She walked in slowly, boots squeaking against the hardwood floor. The house was silent apart from what sounded like a scrambled TV.

"Hello? Mr. Mikealson?" Bonnie called out again. She walked into what appeared to be the living room with a large floor to ceiling bookcase, two red armchairs spread far from each other leaving the center of the room bare. A large area of the wall was filled with pictures, documents, and torn pieces of paper with single words like pastry and tomato pinned and red string to connect them all. It was what TV shows implied the mind of a serial killer was like.

But that wasn't even what got her attention out of everything in the room. There were files scattered on the floor with paper spilling out of them. Standing on them, was a shirtless man in jeans. His arms and torso were covered in tattoos, dark blonde hair in trimmed well-maintained curls. He stood facing what she counted as eight televisions all abuzz with various programs. If he was aware of her presence he didn't make it known as he remained perfectly still, focused on his televisions. Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Mr. Mikealson? I'm Bonnie Bennett, your sober companion. Your brother assured me that you were aware I was coming today-"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" His voice was deep and raspy, different from Elijah who sounded more elegant and monotone.

That threw her off immediately. Her mouth suddenly dry and lips stuttering, Bonnie tried to find some semblance of wording to continue a conversation she had no idea of. "Well I wouldn't say-"

"I know what you're thinking, the world is a cynical place, and I must be a cynical man, thinking a woman like you would fall for a line like that. Thing is, it isn't a line, so, please hear me when I say this. I have never loved anyone as I do you right now, in this moment."

Thankfully a response was not required as immediately the TV on the lower right started to play everything exactly as he said it.

"Spot on," It was then he decided to turn to face her. He looked exactly like the pictures in his files but only…more. He bent over the floor to pick up a shirt she hadn't noticed was dropped there and began to button it.

"Miss Bennett, you'll have to forgive me. I was doing my daily memory exercise and as a habit I cannot stop until it's completed. That is why I couldn't answer you at the door. I left it open for you," He walked over the papers past her to grab a pair of shoes by the French doors she hadn't noticed yet without a single glance at her.

"Do you not respond to phone calls?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not if they're a distraction," was his flippant reply.

"Well you're going to have to start despite the distraction. I need to be able to contact you at all times," She clarified leaning against the door frame. He still hadn't looked at her.

"Noted," He sat down in the red armchair furthest from her to wear his socks "Don't bother getting comfortable, we won't be staying long. Many dead bodies await us."

Bonnie cleared her throat "In that case you're aware that I'm required to accompany you everywhere unless the situation calls for extreme discretion."

He tied up his shoelaces forcefully "Ah yes, the addict babysitting service Elijah described. I understand the rules perfectly. Play nice with you or I'm cut off. Not much of a deterrent since I haven't accessed any funds from them in three years but he does own this house. Normally I wouldn't be so flippant with the nature of my work but as a former surgeon you have a strong enough stomach to endure whatever is thrown at us today."

"What exactly should I expect?" Bonnie questioned. "Wait, how did you know I was a surgeon?" It wasn't information she put on her resume and it wasn't something she discussed with clients, current and past. Perhaps Elijah Mikealson decided to dig up on her. "Your brother did a background check on me then."

He stood up grabbing a jacket and scarf from the coat hanger "He didn't need to. Your hands are one of a surgeon."

Bonnie blinked. She remembered what Alaric had told her previously when she called to ask his opinion as she did with every recommendation she got from him. "The guy is an absolute madhouse. Rude as hell, smart as hell and crazy as hell. His first day he told us about how a new orderly was clearly stealing from the residents and selling their belongings. The son of bitch said he noticed it because of his shoes. Apparently back in England, they called him the Wolf because he could sniff out clues everyone missed from the most unexpected places." Elijah Mikealson had told her his brother was some sort of detective, moderately famous for his work in the circles he moved in. There was a hint of pride in his voice although followed by exasperation.

She tugged a stubborn curl behind her ear "Your brother told me you were some sort of consultant with the police back in London."

"Consulting detective. I worked with Scotland Yard until I decided to extend my skills on this side of the ocean. As a consultant, they didn't pay me so I answered to no one and such the arrangement remains here." It didn't take long for Bonnie to figure out that this man definitely didn't enjoy following anyone's rules. She wondered how it would bode for them in the coming weeks since maintaining sobriety had a lot to do with following rules. Just the first ten minutes of meeting and this was already shaping up to be the most unique client she'd taken on.

"Well that's quite something then," She tugged her jacket closer to her body "So where are we going?"

"A murder scene. I've been informed the victim was torn in half," He said nonchalantly "Perhaps I could use your expertise as a former medical professional."

"Right," Bonnie muttered holding the strap of her purse.

He tossed a brown coat at her "So you don't shiver along the way. The cold would be an inconvenience to you and by extension to me," Before she could thank him he added, "And you may call me Klaus or Niklaus if I prefer. I've noticed the latter is used more when I've done something to offend so use that as you please. No more of that dreaded Mr. Mikealson nonsense." Well that was a surprise. Before she could thank him however, he had already taken long strides to the door.

"We'll take the tube, driving will just slow us down!"

Bonnie had a hard time believing it could get even stranger than this.

The murder scene was at a luxury apartment building in Tribeca. They'd gotten into the elevator when Klaus turned to Bonnie "So why did you leave medicine to become a sober companion?" he waited for a second while she pondered what to say. "Or if my question is too personal you may ignore me."

"No, it's fine," She sighed "I lost someone close to me and this seemed like a helpful career change to cope with that."

"An addict," He realized. It wasn't the complete truth but Bonnie didn't feel the need to hash it out completely. Her family and friends hadn't gotten a full answer from her yet. Some days it seemed that she didn't have one for herself either. Grams had understood and was supportive no matter what she wanted to do. Same with Caroline, Stefan and Elena. Her dad hadn't been happy since he helped pay for medical school and premed for a career that had gone to waste. Abby, well, that was a whole other pot to stir.

The elevator was silent for a few seconds before Klaus spoke again, "How do your clients usually introduce you?"

Bonnie shrugged "However you'd prefer actually. I could be your friend, assistant or relative. It doesn't matter. I can't reveal the nature of my relationship with you to anyone unless you chose to do so or in the case of an incident relating to a possible relapse, so your confidence is ensured. However you feel comfortable."

Klaus seemed to consider that and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'll go with my personal valet then."

She cocked an eyebrow "Valet? We didn't even drive here."

"A personal valet is something of an assistant," He explained.

"Why not just call me your assistant then?" Bonnie asked, confused.

He looked away from her, "My colleagues are quite aware that due to my temperament I am unable to tolerate an assistant neither do I have any need for one. That would raise questions I am not willing to answer." She nodded.

"Ok but won't that still wont explain my presence at a crime scene," She pointed out. Klaus turned to her once again "Then we'll just tell them that you are crucial to my process and it matters not what the specifics are."

She folded her arms taking it all in. Her fingers brushed against the smooth fabric of the coat he gave her. It was quite comfortable, and surprisingly stylish. It seemed more like a woman's coat. No one had mentioned anything about a girlfriend living with him or one at all.

"It belongs to my sister," Klaus said as soon as the elevator stopped and he strode out without looking back. She hurried, trying to keep up with his quick pace. Her face flushed slightly; why had girlfriend been the first thing that came to her mind? No one had mentioned a sister to her either.

They reached an apartment flanked by two officers who eyed them both suspiciously. Klaus didn't regard them as he walked right past into where a man in his late twenties to early thirties who seemed to be the officer in charge, stood over a bloodied body. Crime scene tape had secured the area and there were two men in bio-suits taking pictures.

Bonnie followed timidly as the man in charge looked up to see her. True to form, the poor young woman had been brutally sliced in half leaving her entrails scattered on the soft white expensive carpeting. Her bottom half was a few feet away near the periwinkle blue love-seat. She had been quite pretty; early to mid-twenties, long brunette hair with expensive highlights and a slender body from what Bonnie could tell.

It had been a while since Bonnie had seen such a mangled body, dead or alive since her last days at the OR but the sight was unsettling despite her iron stomach. It was the fact that someone could do this to a person that really got to her. The metallic stench of dried blood wasn't helping either. Klaus didn't seem to mind as he zeroed in on the dead lady.

"Mikealson, who's your shadow?" The man asked looking up and down at her.

Klaus' didn't bother looking up, "Detective Lockwood, meet Bonnie Bennett. I will be requiring her expertise today so she is crucial to my process."

Bonnie smiled, stretching out her hand for a shake, "Nice to meet you, Detective."

"Call me Tyler. Pleasure is all mine," He replied with a polite smile of his own.

Klaus stood up walking to the detached second half, "I cannot blame you for finding Miss Bennett attractive Detective, but staring so obviously will make her self-conscious so refrain from doing so." Bonnie yanked her hand away immediately in horror at the comment. Tyler didn't look so surprised but his expression was a mix of annoyance and amusement as though he was used to it already.

"You've accomplished that already," She muttered.

"Apologies then," He didn't look even a bit sorry. What a dick.

Detective Lockwood cleared his throat "Ok, our victim is Florence Monroe. Twenty three years old, worked at a hair salon in the Village and lived alone here. She was found here by the super after he came to fix a leaky faucet from a request she filed the day before."

Bonnie scoffed "A hair stylist can afford a place like this?"

Detective Lockwood shrugged "The apartment is in her name but it's being paid for from a shell corporation." He eyed Klaus knowingly. Klaus picked up some magazines from the coffee table "No doubt a mistress and a wealthy patron who believes himself intelligent in paying for his indulgences."

"We've already got our people checking the money trail," Detective Lockwood added helpfully. "In a few hours we'll know who was funding Miss. Monroe's lavish lifestyle."

"She was mutilated with a chainsaw," Klaus pointed out. "Nothing else could have cut through the bone and muscle as easy but yet apart from the carpet and a few specks of blood on the coffee table; nothing else seems to have been stained. The murder weapon is missing obviously yet there's no trail of blood leading from here to the front door."

"How was she chopped in half with a chainsaw and no one heard anything or saw anything? I mean it can't be easy to lug around a huge chainsaw in and out of the building." Bonnie asked, looking around the living room. He was correct; was strange that the room wasn't bloodier. The couch was almost spotless in fact.

The detective wrote something down on his pad "The closest neighbor at 6B is out of town and apart from them, this entire floor is empty."

Bonnie walked to the front door to point out something she'd noticed earlier "The front door doesn't have any scraps and it's intact. If there was a break-in or struggle the door would have some measure of damage wouldn't it? It's like she let her killer inside." Klaus gave her a strange look and walked to check the door himself, "He was familiar to her in some capacity if she was willing to let him into her apartment."

He turned to one of the crime scene technicians "May I have some scissors?" The technician helpfully brought him one. Klaus walked back to the severed pelvis, knelt beside it and immediately started tearing the grey yoga pants off the dead girl's legs and Bonnie looked at Detective Lockwood in confusion "Is he allowed to do that? Won't he contaminate the crime scene?"

"Not to worry Miss. Bennett. They've already gotten their samples," Klaus answered instead tossing the pieces of fabric "And it is advantageous for us all that I'm here to find what they did miss." One of the technicians rolled his eyes and she heard what sounded like a snort from Detective Lockwood. There was a small tattoo on the girl's thigh that had both she and the detective moving closer to inspect.

"That's a wolf," She noted, bending down to look at the medium sized ink print of a wolf. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She got it at Marcella's Poetry tattoo shop in Midtown," Klaus stated without hesitance "If we go there now-"

"Wait," Bonnie interrupted standing up straight "How exactly do you know that?"

Klaus made a noise of irritation as though her perfectly logical question made no sense to him. He tossed the scissors carelessly on the ground "This tattoo is still fresh. It was done perhaps a week ago. The ink is high quality Kuro Sumi which isn't made in the States therefore it must be imported; Marcella's Poetry is the only shop that offers it currently and has the professionals who can use it properly. The brand is also vegan friendly and judging from Miss. Monroe's poor teeth enamel and bottles of B12 supplements in the kitchen, it can be ascertained that she was vegan and would favor such a brand. Now, judging from her newly dyed hair and recent nose job done just six months previous, the same time she moved into this apartment, it would appear that she was the sort of woman willing to change her appearance to appease her lover. The tattoo seems to fit that criterion as it is her only one so it wouldn't be far-fetched to think that perhaps this same lover accompanied her to get it. Ergo, going to the tattoo shops seems like a very likely next step to solving this murder."

She hadn't realized that he was standing so close to her until he stopped speaking. She could see the golden flecks in his eyes up close. The scent of sandalwood she hadn't perceived previously and how rough his stubble looked up close. Hearing him speak caused her skin to buzz with such excitement as she'd never felt before. Everyone was right, he was brilliant. Brilliant and cocky, if the smug look he was giving her was anything to go by.

She sighed, "That all does make sense."

"I'll check the other rooms," Klaus zoomed past her without any further acknowledgment. Bonnie looked around the room, taking in the crime scene, taking in Klaus and everything that pertained to him and the job. The detective gave her a knowing look "You get used to it. I've known him for a year and he both manages to keep impressing and annoying me."

"Not sure if I can," Bonnie replied glancing once again at the dead body of Florence Monroe.

"I apologize," Klaus muttered to her. They were in the police station where she had met Captain Vincent Griffith. He was a tall, handsome African American man who also seemed to share Detective Lockwood's feelings of both admiration and annoyance towards Klaus.

"What for?" Bonnie asked, blowing on her hot coffee. When Stefan told her how much he hated police station coffee, she had always laughed at him. Now it was obvious why the NYPD was not famous for its adventures in making java. They were currently in the conference room waiting to file some paperwork that was required for consultants.

"For the way I embarrassed you today at the crime scene. You do not know me neither do you know my process so treating your understandable questions that way served no purpose other than to embarrass you," He explained, his eyes looking straight ahead. Klaus Mikealson didn't seem the type to apologize to anyone.

She shrugged "I wasn't really offended by that. I understand so far that you are the master of your own world and you feel the need to remind everyone else about that. It's your way of coping so I can't fault you for that. I was unimpressed with how you put Detective Tyler on the spot when we first met."

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow "Interesting use of his first name. It seems you are getting quite familiar. I thought you would appreciate knowing he found you attractive. So far your subdued and shy nature leads me to believe you don't believe men find you attractive on a regular basis. Since our arrival, five officers have looked over here constantly. Four of them certainly do not like me so it was obviously you who got their attention. Captain Vincent certainly did but as a happily married man he refrained from gawking unlike the rest."

Bonnie felt her entire face go red "Ok! I get it, thank you but I do not need you to let me know the entire world thinks I'm hot, please."

Klaus nodded, "Understandable."

She stirred her coffee for a bit before abandoning every urge to bother drinking it and left it on the table. She regarded his profile for a moment as he stared with laser-like focus at the table.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

Bonnie made a gesture with her hand "The guessing. Finding clues no one really thinks to look for."

He hummed "I don't guess Miss. Bennett, I observe. Once I've observed, I deduce. It's a science really, just not one that many people appreciate."

"You could tell from my hands that I used to be a surgeon," She spoke leaning forward. Klaus glanced at her briefly then looked away, "You smell faintly of a brand of beeswax cream used by surgeons to protect their hands from the constant scrubbing. Now it's only faint because you've stopped it but habit tells that you use it from time to time. I would say you were a surgical resident, perhaps 3rd or 4th year due to your age. The fact that you assumed I'd gotten the information from a background check leads me to believe it's not something you regularly disclose to your clients and you might have even gone out of your way to hide."

Bonnie smiled "Third year resident. That is all pretty spot on."

"I did also notice that you found my work at the crime scene today interesting," He added tapping his fingers against the table "The mutilated organs scattered around no doubt got to you mildly as it must be a good while since you've seen a dead or injured body, but you held your own and seemed to enjoy the investigation almost as much as I did. You managed to notice the detail about the door before I did."

"Well Klaus, I'm not sure that matters much. I'm meant to be your sober companion and aid you in your sobriety for the next six weeks, nothing more," She couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as he said that. Sure she found it interesting but that was all there was to it.

Klaus looked at her in a way that seemed to pin her in place with his eyes, those golden flecks were visible once more, "We both know that I have no need for a sober companion despite what my brother's threats might be. For now, I will abide by your rules. I'll keep my phone on 24/7, do your daily drug tests and report of any urges or triggers I may feel among the rest but, this world of mine as dangerous and disorienting as it may be could be interesting to someone like you. So far you've proven more competent than half the morons in this station and you haven't irritated me yet. If you do wish to participate in the next six weeks, you should prepare yourself."

"Someone like me?" Bonnie couldn't help but question leaning back into the chair. Klaus regarded her in a way that almost made her want to squirm but she didn't. She couldn't. The pause he took before answering felt too long.

"A restless soul always knows its kindred," He said finally before standing up. "You're free to leave back to the brownstone Miss. Bennett. By now your things should be moved in. If there's any food or amenity you require, make a list and it shall be provided for." He moved to the door to leave.

"Bonnie," She blurted out.

Klaus turned back and she continued "If I have to call you Klaus, then you should call me Bonnie."

His lips curled into the closest hint of a smile she'd seen since they met that morning "Very well, Bonnie." After he left the room, Bonnie grabbed her phone to shoot Caroline a text stating that they needed to talk about something. Her chest thumped with a vigor she hadn't felt since the first time she held a scalpel.


	3. A Study in Lycanthropy (2)

The next morning Bonnie woke up disoriented at her surroundings. It took a full sixty seconds for her to realize that she wasn’t in her apartment anymore. It took another sixty seconds for her to realize that the loud noise keeping her from shutting her eyes again wasn’t in her head. It was coming from downstairs. She checked the time on her phone; it was five minutes past six am.  
She sunk her head back into her pillow with her eyes closed tight wondering what would possess anyone to play Hells Bells at six-motherfucking-am.

Her new host had some explaining to do.

Jogging downstairs, she was met with the sight of Klaus Mikealson sitting on the floor and painting serenely on paper over a multi-colored paintbrush, looking not at all bothered by the brain splitting music that threatened to melt her entire central nervous system.

“Turn it off!” She shouted.

No response. Did he not have ears?

She spied a Bluetooth speaker on the corner of the room and ran to turn the power button off. That still didn’t seem to get his attention so she walked to where he sat and gave him a firm tap on the back. He turned to her yanking something out of his ears. Ear plugs. Of course.

“Good morning Bonnie,” the bastard said calmly as if there was anything normal about the situation.  
She raised the Bluetooth speaker up, “Wanna tell me why you suddenly felt the urge to kick off your morning with a ghastly ode to AC/DC? What are you doing up so early?”

“I was refreshing my shodo skills,” He explained, gesturing to the paper and paint brush his hand.

Bonnie shook her head, “Practising what now?”

“Shodo. Japanese calligraphy. A useful tool in learning control and patience,” Klaus stated returning back to his strokes. She sighed closing her eyes and counting from one to five. It was only her second day yet she was pulled out of a dead sleep with a headache at 6 am with no coherent explanation yet. 

“Kindly answer my first question please.”

“That was for your benefit actually. Your two alarm clocks went off, not the sign of a person happy with their career by the way, yet you were unable to wake up. I thought perhaps you were tired but you retired at approximately 9:35pm if I can correctly recall so you should have gotten the recommended eight hours of sleep. I was unsure of how to rouse you so I decided to let the music do it instead,” Klaus answered.

Bonnie blinked, “Did it ever occur to you to just knock on my door?”  
He clasped the lid on his paintbrush and stood up from the ground, “Of course. I knocked for five minutes. You’re a surprisingly deep sleeper considering your former career. A dangerous habit as night time is when one is most vulnerable to attacks.” He walked through the French doors past the dining area and into the kitchen.

“Jeez dude, I’m not in the mob. I don’t have enemies coming to attack me at night,” She mumbled tiredly walking over to one of the many TVs to drop the speaker and then following him. Klaus turned on faucet to wash the black smudges off his hand “You live in one of the most dangerous cities in the world. You should consider everyone an enemy.” 

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose “Ok, in the future, maybe try another option? Perhaps one that doesn’t involve waking up the entire neighborhood. I’d rather your neighbors not be my first attackers.” Klaus wiped his hands with a kitchen towel turning to take a look at her. His face was always scrutinizing and calculating. It made her feel constantly self-conscious. Since learning about his deductive skills, she wondered what else he could tell about her. The idea, no doubt, made her nervous. Bonnie went to the fridge to grab some milk. Since there was no coffee maker and by extension no decent coffee she figured any fluid might as well wake her up, “What time did you go to sleep last night?”  
“Oh I haven’t slept yet,” He replied, walking back to the living room.

She frowned following him again “What do you mean you haven’t slept? That’s completely unhealthy behavior.”

He waved it off picking a file from the dining table “I am quite capable of staying lengths without sleep. I’ve found that it enhances my skills and I have much more time to devote to meaningful practices like the calligraphy I was practicing before you awoke.”

“Sleep is a meaningful practice Klaus. One the human body requires to function at optimal capacity,” She pointed out. “You can’t just skip out on it because you feel like it. It’s also very essential to your sobriety that you maintain healthy habits.”

Klaus sighed “I’ve been awake for three days not counting a few thirty minute naps in between. So far I’ve felt no urges or cravings to relapse. I’m sure your drug test will find me truthful to this fact. When I am tired, I assure you I will go to bed. I do not let anything cloud my judgement or impair me. Do I seem fatigued to you?” If he’d asked her that before dropping the bomb that he was awake for three days, she would have confidently said yes. He still looked well enough but information made her look harder for any signs. His blonde curls appeared somewhat ruffled and his eyes were bloodshot. Maintaining sobriety required structure. Structure that Klaus Mikealson clearly did not have.

“I’ll do your drug test. But while I’m here you will sleep like a normal human being.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow “I am not a normal human being. We’ve established that already.” This fucking man.

She dropped the milk carton and tried a different approach, “Fine Superman, cut down to two days awake and not more.” At least bargaining was a start.

“Agreed,” He intoned “Whatever keeps you satisfied Bonnie.”

She sighed giving his arm a gentle squeeze “This is not to keep me satisfied. It is to ensure that you maintain the right habits to help you stay sober Klaus.” He stiffened slightly but otherwise didn’t seem uncomfortable. She dropped her hand anyway.

“Of course. I trust your expertise so if you approve, then I have no reason to doubt,” He said looking down to the table where the files lay, “You might be pleased to know that Detective Lockwood was able to get the name of the person paying for the apartment Florence Monroe was living in and I’ve been able to secure a one on one with the artist at Marcella’s Poetry who did the wolf tattoo for Florence Monroe.”

Bonnie made an impressed noise “That’s quick progress. When are we meeting her then?”

“In an hour. That should give you sufficient time to freshen up while I do my memory exercises,” He answered. “By the way, I have already left you a sample of my urine for the drug test. It’s in the bathroom."

She sighed, not even sure where to begin explaining everything that was wrong with that “Was that really necessary?”

“You refused to wake up so I decided to expedite things to save time,” Klaus replied, folding his arms behind him.

“Let’s not make that a habit please. Seeing as I was asleep and cannot trust that it is your urine sample waiting for me upstairs, you get to do it all again,” Bonnie smiled widely. 

Klaus stared at her. An eyebrow cocked up. She folded her arms “You should hurry or you’d be the one wasting time.” Bonnie had told him the previous day that she understood he was the master of his own universe and needed others to remember that. It didn’t mean she was going to orbit around him to his liking.

“Fine,” He grumbled and she couldn’t help but let her smile get bigger.

The tattoo artist in question, a bubbly energetic woman named Sophie Deveraux, was quite helpful in answering Klaus’ questions. Mostly because she seemed to want to climb all over him and made that desire very clear but it was helpful all the same.

“She came in with this pretty chubby guy. Early fifties, grey beard and a fashion sense from the decade past. I’m not one to judge since I’ve dated colorfully but this guy clearly looked like he was the one getting the best part of the deal,” Sophie said wiping down some equipment. “She was really scared which is normal for first timers, but the guy kept encouraging her and reminding her about how much she needed to do it. It was pretty creepy when I think about it, like she was coerced into it.” She leaned forward to grab a tattoo gun allowing for a generous amount of cleavage into plain view.

“Did you get his name?” Klaus asked, his eyes so focused on her face that Bonnie had to hold in the urge to snort a laugh. She opted for appraising the tattoo shop once again.  
Sophie shook her head “No, but he paid with cash which was odd. Rich guys like that always do it plastic in here. Then I thought since the girl was a good twenty years younger, he probably had a wife he didn’t want seeing any unexplained purchases on the credit card bill.”

“Do your cameras work?” Bonnie asked, pointing to one of the surveillance cameras she’d spied once they entered.

“They do but we delete the footage every three days. Not a lot of storage space and we’ve never been robbed so why bother?” Sophie raised her hands in a carefree gesture. She glanced back at Klaus “I’m sorry that I can’t be of more help to you guys.”

“On the contrary, you’ve helped plenty,” He answered smoothly.

Sophie grinned leaning against her workstation, causing her tank top to ride up and reveal some tanned midriff. She stretched in a catlike manner making sure to brush against Klaus’ thigh. He shifted back a bit but if Sophie noticed it didn’t deter her in any way “If there’s anything else you need, don’t hesitate to contact me. I’m available anytime.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He replied giving her a somewhat sultry look of his own and handing her a card.

“Wow,” Bonnie said dryly once they left the shop and stood out on the street “I’m disappointed she didn’t give you her number. All that work and for nothing? That’s amateur.”

“She did actually, you just didn’t notice. Slid it in my back pocket,” Klaus stated, bringing out a scrap of paper with digits. “Impressive, since she didn’t write it down in front of us so she must be keeping them on hand.”

Bonnie snorted “Efficient.”

He brought out his phone and began tapping away “It is understandable as she is going through a recent break-up. A rebound would be helpful in her case.”  
Bonnie looked perplexed “How could you tell that?”

“Her ring finger still has indent marks. There were purple hyacinths in the trash which traditionally mean forgiveness. During our conversation with her, she declined two calls from her phone without checking the caller ID so she already knew who was calling and didn’t want to engage,” He answered, still tapping at his phone. Bonnie absorbed it all still astounded by his skill. Caroline had sounded awed when she told her about Klaus during their phone call last night. She hadn’t told her about the gruesome crime scene or his offer to basically tag along to help him with his case aside from her duties as his over companion. There was no real reason for doing so but Bonnie still wanted to keep it to herself for the moment.

“Interesting,” She bit her bottom lip “Hey could we grab some coffee before we head to the station?”  
“Unfortunately no. Detective Lockwood has summoned us to the station with immediate effect. Apparently Florence Monroe's killer just turned himself in.”

\-----

When they got to the police station Captain Vincent gestured for them to meet in his office where Detective Lockwood was already waiting.

“Miss. Bennett, wonderful to see you again,” the captain greeted with a handshake.

“I wish under more pleasant circumstances,” She replied, taking a seat. The detective was in the one right next to her and flashed a quick smile which she returned. Klaus stood solemnly beside the desk.

“So do you want the first bomb or the second one?” Tyler asked, handing Klaus a file. “I’ll just give it in the order we received. The person paying for Florence’s apartment is a man named Henry Yates, a wealthy hedge fund manager. We contacted him and let him know about the murder. He was on his way to the station when a man by the name of David Bauer stumbled in, crying and moaning about how he’d killed Florence.” Bonnie glanced at Klaus. His expression remained neutral.

“That’s quite odd but did he say why he did it?” She asked, crossing her leg.

Tyler leaned forward “That’s the best part. Bauer said that a wolf made him do it?”

“A wolf?” She repeats.

“Apparently the man believes he has a wolf living inside him and this wolf convinced him to kill Florence Monroe,” Captain Vincent stated.

“Interesting. Florence had recently gotten a tattoo of a wolf on her thigh,” Klaus noted. “An obvious connection.”

“Now I’m not sure whether this is a bunch of BS to get an insanity plea but we won’t know much until you talk to him, Mikealson. Wriggle him around and maybe he’ll let something loose,” the captain continued.

“Captain, despite what you might think of my abilities I do not have the power of telepathy,” Klaus said in a serious tone. Tyler snorted and the captain just rolled his eyes “Get in there please.” Bonnie felt her phone vibrate and discreetly checked it. It was a text from Caroline finally agreeing with a design from the stack Elena brought. The other was her Grams reminding her about their FaceTime session later that evening.

“Anything the matter?” Klaus asked.

She shook her head “Nothing serious.”

Bonnie stayed with the Captain behind the two way mirror looking into the interrogation room while Tyler and Klaus were inside with the suspect. David Bauer was a hefty six foot two, 250 pound man. The sort who could definitely hold a chainsaw and take down a petite woman without any help. But it was hard to believe that the same man was crying, shivering and looked so scared even as he continued to chant “I killed her,” over and over again.

“Mr. Bauer, my colleague and I only want to help you and to understand what happened that night,” Klaus spoke calmly. “Right now it would be beneficial for us all if you could calm down and kindly go over the events again and tell us why you think you murdered Miss. Monroe.” Tyler was leaning against the wall watching the events unfold.

“I get these blackouts ok?” David's voice was soft and frightened. Bonnie felt her chest tighten. He was most likely the killer but she couldn’t help but empathize with how afraid and jolted he seemed. “T-that’s when the wolf takes over. He makes me do stuff I don’t want to do. Attack people, hurt them. I try to stop it but I can’t remember what happens until it’s over.”

“Mr. Bauer your criminal records show that you have two restraining orders from two separate women claiming you stalked them. An assault charge 5 years ago from a woman you attacked in the park,” Tyler stated dropping a file on the table.

“See, that’s the wolf! I don’t even really remember all that stuff. I remember the ladies, Emily and Rose, they were nice to me and I didn’t want to hurt them. I wanted to see them again but when the wolf gets obsessive he always wants to claim them and I have no choice,” He burst into tears once more. Tyler looked a little awkward and unsure of what to do with the grown man crying but Klaus remained unperturbed.

“You see these women first before your wolf wants them?” He asked.

David sniffled “Yeah. I do.”

“And does your wolf choose them or do you?”

“It’s always him. I don’t have much of a choice,” He said solemnly.

“Where did you meet Florence then?”

“She started going to my gym like two months ago. She was really nice to me, one of the only people who talked to me really. She was always in the pool swimming. I’d see her there sometimes. When the wolf started craving her I tried to stay away but he wouldn’t let me.”

“Two months ago you say?” Klaus asked.

David nodded his head “Yeah, I remember clearly when she joined. She was wearing a grey hoodie. I-I told her she looked pretty and she thanked me.” He mumbled the last part.

“So what happened two nights ago?” Tyler asked. David looked at both of them before placing both hands on his temple “I don’t really remember. I remember finishing from the gym at night, she was there too. I told her goodnight and the next thing I remember was waking up with blood all over me then I saw on the news that Florence was dead. I realized that the wolf had gotten what he wanted and now Florence isn’t here anymore.” He began tearing up once again.

“So you have no idea how you got home?” Tyler confirmed. David shook his head. He truly resembled a little boy in that moment. Tearful expression, big hands clutching the cup of water he’d been given. She had no idea how but she was sure he was being sincere and that just made it all the more disturbing.

Bonnie cleared her throat and excused herself out of the room. She went into the conference room where she and Klaus had stayed the previous day. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes to process. It was one thing to see a dead but it was another truly disturbing one to see a killer so confused and unsure of why he would do such a thing. She was alone for about thirty minutes before the door creaked open behind her.

“I guessed as much that you’d be rattled,” a familiar voice spoke.

Bonnie snorted “I’m that much of a rookie huh?”

Klaus shrugged and took the seat opposite her. The scent of sandalwood wafted under her nostrils once more “Even I shall admit it was not an easy sight. The uneasiness of this profession goes beyond seeing a random appendage in an odd place. It takes a special sort of person to deliver that damage. One not very pleasant to remain around. Even worse when they inspire some empathy from you.” It was starting to annoy Bonnie how he could read her. Or what he assumed about her. “I suppose I cannot blame you. This is not your primary profession.”

“I don’t exactly empathize with how he butchered a young woman,” Her tone hardened.

“But?” Klaus gestured for her to continue.

She hesitated “He looked so....like he lost control of himself. That’s scary to witness. I really would like to believe it’s a show like the captain said but... it’s not. At least I don’t feel it is.”

“A good detective trusts their instinct appropriately Bonnie. If you feel so strongly about it, there is a reason,” Klaus stated confidently.  
She hummed “Well I’m not a detective am I?”

“It applies to most things anyway.” They were silent for a few moments. She looked down to her clasped hands then back at Klaus who had closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. Ha, didn’t need to sleep her ass. She wanted to call him out on it but decided against it. Perhaps now he’d be prompted to get a good night’s that evening.

“So what do your instincts say?” His eyes flew open and she was once again greeted with those golden flecks laid against sharp blue irises. It was a rare condition very few people had. She wondered if it ran in the family. He scratched his beard, taking a moment to gather his thoughts “A history of mental illness that made him antisocial. The man is quite clearly a killer or at least aided in some manner. But he is very much not the mastermind of her murder.”

Ok she definitely wasn’t expecting that, “What makes you say that?”

He tapped his fingers against the table “Florence Monroe had been gradually going through quite a few physical changes within the past four months. First the dyed hair, the nose job and the wolf tattoo.”  
Bonnies' eyebrows furrowed in deep thought “What exactly are you saying?”

“David Bauer may believe his “wolf” strikes at random but he clearly has a pattern. The two women who filed a restraining order where both brunette and had a similar physique to Florence. The woman he assaulted had a tattoo of a coyote on her arm. Not exactly a wolf but they appeared similar enough,”

She frowned “All that was in the evidence file Detective Lockwood showed you?”

“Not exactly. I checked their social media from the names on their files. That’s actually what I was doing before I came in here,” Klaus said nonchalantly. Bonnies’ mouth dropped open “That’s so unethical!”

He scoffed “Well I was hardly scouting them to chain in my basement now was I?”

“That’s not an excuse. You invaded their privacy.”

“It’s not exactly private if it’s been posted online for the world to partake in. I believe I’m in a superior position as the only interest I have in them is to solve the murder of a young woman,” He explained not seeing her point in any way. She rolled her eyes “Just know you’re definitely breaking some rule.”

“And you’re free to report me to the authorities as you see fit,” He smirked. Bonnie rolled her eyes once more but couldn’t help the smile that crept up. He was infuriating but made a not so bad point. “So you were saying they look similar?”

“Yes. All three women. I find it a bit coincidental that the exact changes Florence made happened to fit the tastes of an obsessive stalker not to mention she joined his gym at the exact moment they began. The tattoo was practically a homing beacon at that point.”

“Someone wanted him to notice her,” Bonnie concluded. The revelation turned her stomach. The implication was insidious. Someone had manipulated both David and Florence to her death. But who would do such a thing? Well, it was a bit obvious wasn’t it? The man who had been seen pressuring his girlfriend to get the tattoo.

“What do we do next?”

Klaus stood up from his chair after a quick glance outside through the doors glass “I’d rather love to have a chat with Henry Yates. Good thing he’s just arrived.”


	4. A Study in Lycanthropy (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of police procedure and medicine comes from TV shows. If I make an inaccuracy, I'm very sorry for that. All mistakes are mine, I have no beta. Enjoy!

**A Study in Lycanthropy (3)**

Henry Yates looked like the sort of man you’d definitely expect to have a twenty year old mistress. Despite being only fifty five, his hair was almost white with just a few dark strands in-between, his eyes were sharp beady black things that resembled a sharks’ and prominent wrinkles on his forehead and mouth made him appear somewhat stoic. Sophie was correct, the man was quite chubby. His tailored suit and expensive handmade Italian shoes oozed wealth. He seemed to be the sort of man who made sure to let you know he was rich. His entire being was perfumed in arrogance and fake smiles. The very picture of a Wall Street wolf.

He came with his lawyer, as all innocent men do. For a man who'd just discovered that his girlfriend was murdered violently in the apartment he’d been paying for, he looked very well adjusted. He sat calmly waiting for Detective Tyler and Captain Vincent to begin their questions. No tears or even visible distress crossed his face.

His lawyer, a stern-looking man looked ready to pounce on everyone in the room at any moment. Bonnie could only wonder what would set him off.

“I would like to reiterate that my client came here as a courtesy. This is not in any way an interrogation,” the tall stern looking lawyer stated for what was probably the hundredth time since they entered the room. It seemed pretty clear already. They were set up in one of the other conference rooms instead of the room David Bauer was handcuffed in and the captain himself was present.

Captain Vincent controlled the urge to roll his eyes “As you’ve stated repeatedly.”

“Keith, it’s perfectly fine. The police have every right to ask their questions,” Henry spoke unruffled. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. She hadn’t missed the way his eyes followed her as soon as he entered the conference room. She was seated next to Tyler which made her feel a bit more comfortable. Klaus’ theory made his gaze all the more agonizing. 

“Mr. Yates, what was the nature of your relationship with Florence Monroe?” Tyler asked.

“We were lovers.”

“Aren’t you a married man?” Klaus bored his gaze into him. He stood in the corner away from everyone else, arms folded across his chest leaning against the wall. He appeared almost uninterested but his eyes said he was anything but. 

Henry was unperturbed “Yes, but that isn’t exactly a crime now is it? I love my wife but I cared deeply for Florence. I can assure you.”

“When did your relationship begin?” Klaus questioned next.

Henry seemed to ponder “About a year ago. I met her at a dinner for donors at NYU. She was a student at the time.” Bonnie hoped she did a good job of hiding the discomfort she felt. She tried her best not to be judgmental towards anyone but the thought of Henry Yates prowling after a nineteen year old girl made her want to chuck her stomach in a trash can. Perhaps it was because the man himself was a murder suspect or just plain creepy at the least. She remembered herself at that age and how prone to making foolish choices despite the fact that she was already technically an adult then. How easy would it have been for her to be in the same position as Florence then? What sort of a man did that?

“Was a student?” Tyler inquired, “What made her quit?”

Henry cleared his throat interlocking his fingers together on the table “We decided that it would be good for her to take a break and get a feel of what she wanted to do before heading back. School isn’t something that always needs to be rushed.” Yup, she was definitely going to vomit on this manipulative prick. If his words were making the others feel as gross as it made her, they were doing a marvelous job of hiding it.

Tyler squinted “Where were you on Tuesday night between the hours of 8pm and 11am?”

“My wife and I attended a fundraiser for the Children’s Cancer Research in Manhattan. We didn’t get back until midnight. I assume those were the hours the murder occurred?” Henry answered.

The detective regarded him carefully “Do you know anyone by the name of David Bauer?”

Henry appeared to be in deep thought “I can’t say that I have. Why?”

“Well Mr. Bauer has confessed to the murder of Florence earlier today,” Captain Vincent stated folding his arms across his chest. “Apparently he’d been obsessed with her and it escalated to murder.”

“If you already have a suspect in custody then there is no reason for my client to be here,” the lawyer stood up from the chair.

“We still have important questions we need answers to,” Tyler explained. Klaus stood quietly, eyes darting over everyone for a moment before he spoke up.

“So why did you convince Florence to get the tattoo?”

The room was silent. Henry Yates blinked “Excuse me?”

“The wolf tattoo on her thigh. From all indications Florence wasn’t very enthusiastic about it. The artist at the tattoo shop said you practically coerced her into it. You do not appear to be very fond of ink yourself as you remain unmarked so why was it so important for her to get it?” Klaus questioned leaning forward against the table so that he faced Henry directly. He tapped his fingers.

“What are you implying about my client?” The lawyer frowned.

“Nothing. I am simply asking a question.”

“She wanted to get it,” Henry answered firmly. His nonchalance was slowly peeling away to reveal agitation “She grew up in an unfortunate family situation to my understanding and never had the chance to enjoy certain freedoms. She had said weeks before how badly she wanted to do it but didn’t have the courage so I went as a friendly face to comfort her. In the end she thanked me immensely because it was something she always wanted.”

“Are you sure it was only her? From your previous wording it seems you make decisions together all the time,” He smiled mockingly.

“That’s how relationships work,” Henry answered coolly, “As I’ve said before, Florence came from a bad home situation and didn’t have much in the way of friends or family. I became her confidant and her everything.”

“Ah, so that’s your ploy then. Pick girls from bad homes, ply them with gifts, attention and mold them into your playthings,” Klaus smirked. “Quite unfortunate. I suppose it is all a man in your position can afford to do with your obvious inadequacies.” It took all that was within Bonnie to stop her from letting her mouth drop wide open. Tyler’s eyes widened comically to the size of dinner plates. Did Klaus just straight up call a suspect ugly right to his face? She didn’t know how police procedure worked but Law & Order certainly didn’t have scenes like this.

Henry’s face went red in almost an instant. Bonnie winced at the captain’s thunderous expression because it was obvious that Klaus had crossed a line, “If you’re trying to make a point Mr. Mikealson I suggest you make it clear.”

“I’m saying you are a manipulative predator and I’m very certain you caused the death of Florence,” He stated without missing a beat. There was only a second of silence before the lawyer jumped out of his chair furious “That is a false and baseless accusation against my client! Control your consultant!”

“Calm down ogo stick, I haven’t accused your client of anything that isn’t true,” Klaus spoke dismissively. “If he confesses to it now then perhaps leniency will be granted,” The captain looked ready to smack Klaus, Tyler looked on wearily and Henry Yates looked as though he was barely containing himself. Klaus didn’t renege though “I just wonder, where did you hide the murder weapon? A chainsaw is an interesting tool.”

“We will sue the NYPD for defamation. Expect a call this week captain,” the lawyer glared murderously at Klaus who just grinned defiantly in return. Henry stood up, patted his suit jacket “I can see that you’re utterly incapable of doing your jobs so this interview is over. Any correspondence in the future will be through Keith and my team of lawyers. Have a good day gentlemen.”

He brushed past Detective Tyler with Keith the lawyer furiously on his heels. With the door slammed shut behind them.

Captain Vincent immediately turned to Klaus “Mikealson, my office now!” immediately marching out of the conference room. Klaus sauntered behind him looking too much like a cool kid who didn’t care he was being sent to the principal’s office.

Tyler sighed long-suffering arranging some files on the table, “Honestly, that’s one of the better ones we’ve had with him. At least no one threw a chair this time. They might take a while in there so I suggest you get comfortable.”

“Good to know,” Bonnie stood up. “I’ll just walk down the street to grab some coffee.” Thankfully there was a coffee shop a few blocks from the station. Along the way she got a call from Caroline who started not to subtly asking if she needed to make a place card for a plus-one for her.

“For the last time Care, I do not need a plus one,” Bonnie joined some change in the tip jar and gave the barista a friendly smile before leaving with a vanilla bean latte in hand.

“Then I’ll just have to set you up with Rodney. He’s been asking about you,” Caroline said smugly. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Rodney was Caroline’s co-worker at the newspaper she worked at. They’d met at the office Christmas party where he refused to take any of the hints that she wasn’t interested in him.

“Rodney is a huge creep so don’t even go there,” She warned.

“I know that so of course I wasn’t going to set you up with him. But you’ve been celibate for so long I had to make sure you still remembered what the opposite sex is,” Caroline replied.

“Elena’s bringing a date. The fact that Damon RSVP’d probably has nothing to do with it. That should be enough to sate your ridiculous need to match make,” Bonnie countered.

“But you haven’t dated in a year Bon Bon!”

Bonnie rolled her eyes “Don’t do that. I’m a big girl so when I’m ready and I decide I’ll start dating again. Got it?”

There was a dramatic sigh on the other end “I know that and of course I respect your decisions,” there was a pause, “It’s just that the wedding is getting closer and knowing that I’m going to get married to Stefan makes me so happy that I want everyone else to feel as happy as me, especially you Bon. You deserve that. I’m really sorry if it comes off as me being pushy.” Bonnie smiled, feeling the irritation melt off her. Caroline was the best friend a girl could possibly ask for. Even if she was a nosy bitch. She was one of the people who had helped Bonnie through the most difficult time in her life. 

“Thank you for caring about me. Love you sweetheart,” She spoke sincerely.

“Love you too!”

“Can we do dinner this week? I miss you guys and I haven’t seen you in a while,” Bonnie played with her apple pendant. It had been a gift from her Grams once she got accepted into medical school. She’d worn it every day since.

“Sure! I need a dinner out so bad,” Caroline groaned, “Stefan’s been on this weird diet he heard about from one of the lawyers at his firm so now I’m stuck eating kale and chicken for dinner with him for the time being.” Ever since they had to postpone their wedding to October, Stefan had gotten weird about his diet wanting to make sure he looked trim enough on his wedding day. Everyone who knew him had voiced how ridiculous they felt he was being but Stefan was a vain little weirdo like that. Caroline loved him all the same.

Bonnie snickered “Enjoy your ridiculous groom-zilla.”

“He’s special,” Caroline protested lovingly.

Then something occurred to her “Why did you assume I’m celibate? I just said I’m not dating, not that I was doing anything else.”

Caroline snorted “Right my mistake. How many orgies have you been to this month?”

Bonnie chuckled as she pushed past the doors of the police precinct into the waiting area, “You know me, having gangbangs from Brooklyn to Astoria. I can hardly keep track anymore, it’s like having a revolving door of dicks down there.”

“Shut up. I’m trying to work not laugh like a donkey over here,” Caroline whined “Call you later Bon Bon.”

“Bye,” Bonnie hung up taking another sip of coffee. She looked around catching a glimpse of Tyler talking to some uniformed officers before walking into another room with them. She turned back to grab one of the chairs behind her, nearly jumping out of her skin to see Klaus already seated there staring at her silently.

“Jeez, you scared me. How long were you sitting down there?” She asked nervously.

“Long enough to know you have some very interesting hobbies and how unobservant you can be,” He answered amused.

“Haha, it’s just a joke with a friend. Not something I actually do. I’m not that adventurous or wild,” She rambled taking the seat next to him. It was a miracle her face wasn’t the colour of a stop sign by now.

“Guessed as much, although I was a bit curious why you’d stop in Astoria,” Klaus questioned further. 

“The scenery,” Bonnie deadpanned.

He smirked, “Interesting. I would have pegged you as a devoted monogamist. Not so open to casual relationships. Maybe you’d been in a single relationship from university that would have led to marriage.”

“Anyone tell you that it’s really rude to pry into people like that?” Bonnie tried to keep from snapping at him.

“Usually when I’m correct,” He replied flippantly.

Now she was desperate for the conversation to take literally any turn. “So the captain ripped you a new one huh?”

“It’s how I know he cares,” He replied dryly, “He’s used to my toeing the lines every so often so there’s nothing more to worry about.”

“I mean if that’s toeing then I hate to see what you call crossing it then,” She took another sip “I guess this must be a normal occurrence for you then.”

He shrugged “My methods are unorthodox but they work.”

She rolled her eyes “I’m sure that’s your excuse.”

“Oh?” He was intrigued, “Pray tell, why do you think I said what I did?”

Bonnie shrugged “You are seriously impulsive. You were so sure of yourself and your theory that Henry Yates made David kill Florence so you couldn’t wait to let him know that. Blends well with that cocky attitude and a sure disregard for authority. I don’t need to be good at deductions to see that.” 

“I’ll say you’re about halfway there but you’ve got some pieces…accurately,” Klaus nodded his head contemplatively. He didn’t seem offended or distraught by anything she’d said, not that she wanted him to be. She had only been stating what she observed, “Henry Yates came here to indirectly tell us we had no proof against him. He is somewhat correct in that regard; we have no evidence to match.”

“But you’re certain he did this?” She questioned.

Klaus nodded “I have no singular doubt in my mind. You’re right about my being impulsive and I did want him to know but there was another reason for that. The man went through a lot of trouble to kill his mistress in a way that deflected blame from him. The knowledge that someone has seen through it anyway will make him nervous and nervous people tend to make mistakes. If we watch closely, then perhaps he will make an error significant enough to incriminate him.”

“Does the captain agree with this strategy?” Bonnie queried, crossing her legs.

“More or less,” the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

Bonnie took the last sip of her drink then tossed it into the garbage can beside her, “So where is our next stop then?”

“We have no next stop. You are free to continue with your day as I follow a lead,” He announced standing up.

She frowned following him, “Unless you’ve forgotten the agreement you signed, I have to follow you everywhere.”

“Yes as my sober companion, not my ball and chain,” Klaus countered, “Now I can allow you to be privy to certain aspects of my work but not everything I do is what can be easily shared with others.”

“I saw a woman cut in half yesterday,” Bonnie challenged “What else could get more disturbing than that? What, are we going to commit a crime?”

Klaus just walked away from her to the door of the precinct. She immediately jogged after him gasping “You’re going to commit a crime?!”

“Please, raise your voice higher. I’m sure the station full of officers didn’t hear you clearly enough,” He hissed shoving his hands into the pocket of his coat. Bonnie quickened her pace so she could get in front of him and cut him off “I did not sign up to be an accessory to any crime. I thought it was your job to literally do the reverse.”

“Hence my suggestion that you go home. I promise to check in with you by text every hour,” Klaus dismissed as though he’d told her it was a simple game of pool he was rushing to.

She sighed “I can’t exactly leave you alone with full knowledge of what you might be going to do. What exactly are you doing?”

Klaus rubbed his temple as though she was the problem here. The audacity of this man. “Look, I have to find answers and to find those answers I can’t very well twiddle my thumbs and hope proof falls on my lap. I have to use creative ways to get my information. Some of those methods may be colouring outside the lines of what the laws may state but it is the reason I have a 95% success rate and the NYPD has 75%. In good conscience, I cannot drag you into this unless you are certain you will respect my process.”

Bonnie blanched at the revelation “Wait really? You’re not just making that up? 95% is your success rate?”

He shrugged “I’ve been told it was higher at Scotland Yard but I’m sure the few months I spent blitzed out of my mind may have reduced it to what it is now.” She wanted to believe he was pulling her leg but so far it just seemed to make sense with everything she’d learnt about him.

She pressed her lips together “So what exactly do you have to do now?”

“Some light breaking and entering. I believe there are answers to be found in the apartment of David Yates,” He was forthcoming enough. And to think just yesterday she thought using her copy of the key to the brownstone would be the worst rule she could break. Well at least they weren’t going to commit a second murder. Bonnie couldn’t believe that she was actually considering this. Sure she didn’t really have a dazzling career to endanger anymore but her life could still be upturned. Klaus Mikealson could very well be a mad man hiding his madness well enough from everyone else. Most of it at least

That didn’t stop the tingle at the bottom of her stomach.

She’d never truly done anything dangerous or thrilling with her life. She was the good girl who stuck to plan and did what was expected of her. _Look where that got you_ , her traitorous thoughts reminded her. She thought about Florence who didn’t deserve the fate she got at only twenty years old. David Bauer who was mentally ill man scared of everything with no control over himself as someone else seemed to pull his strings. They deserved justice didn’t they? If she could contribute to it in her own way, why didn’t she then?

 _At the very least you’ll have a funny story to tell at dinner with the girls_. Not to mention doing her job to keep Klaus sober since no one could tell what they would find at David’s apartment.

“Fine. Just promise me I can place the blame solely on you if we end up in jail,” Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” He smirked. “Now I hope you’re a good runner.”

“Why?” Bonnie frowned.

He whistled loudly to hail a taxi “In case there’s a large dog to run from of course. We have no idea what’s waiting for us there.” Was it her or did he sound somewhat cheery about that little titbit?

* * *

Bonnie didn’t even bother asking him how he got the address to David Bauer’s apartment building. She’d already gotten enough unsavoury answers for the day. He lived in a moderately decent building on the second floor. He lived quite far from Florence so Bonnie wondered how he was able to get himself home safely without remembering a single detail.

She was about to ask how exactly they would get into the locked apartment until Klaus brought out a lock picking set from his coat pocket. “Of course you’d have that,” She muttered.

“Lock picking is an integral skill. You never know what rooms you might have to break into,” He paused for a moment “Or escape at a moment’s notice. These have saved my life many times in the past,” He retorted picking the lock of the apartment door with ease. There was a click and he opened the door. At least there was no hungry bulldog lying in wait.

“This guy was pretty clean for a schizophrenic,” Bonnie commented scrutinizing the apartment. There were books and papers scattered around the small kitchen table and a few messy plates in the sink but for the most part David Bauer kept a clean apartment. “It’s almost too clean in fact.”

She glanced over at the papers, gasping when she saw numerous frantic drawings of what appeared to be a wolf or dog of some sort. The guy wasn’t really a good artist but he did make up for it in consistency. Bonnie counted at least twenty drawings on the table alone. There were still more papers neatly stacked on the couch. “He was not kidding about seeing that wolf.”

“That’s what bursts of psychosis will do,” Klaus said looking over the books “Avid reader. Mostly about werewolves and other wolf-like creatures.” He brushed his hand against hers accidentally and quickly moved it away. Bonnie had noticed he was somewhat touch-averse, not that she went out of her way to make physical contact with him. Alaric’s notes didn’t make any mention of it but he had noted that he kept to himself constantly.

“He was probably trying to find out what was wrong with him,” She said softly, “Does he have a job?”

Klaus moved to the tight kitchen and began opening cabinets, “He works security at a men’s clothing store. His previous employment history stated that he worked as an electrician in the subway before that. I suspect he was trying to avoid the opposite sex in any instance he could.”

“Poor guy,” Bonnie couldn’t help but say. He really didn’t seem to want to hurt anyone. She walked into the bedroom and winced at the small splotches of blood on the bed sheets she’d sighted instantly. The rest of the bedroom was bare and neat, “Something’s here.” Klaus immediately joined her surveying the scene for himself.

“Strange, if he had enough blood on his hands to rub against the bed then we should have seen stains on the doorknob,” He observed. Bonnie went back to the door to check and sure enough, it was clean and shiny. She walked back to the room to see Klaus had already entered the en-suite bathroom.

“So are you saying that he went back to clean the doorknob? But why would he forget his sheets then?” She asked, joining him. There were red stains and splotches on the bathtub and sink which meant he had taken a shower before rushing down to the station. But it wouldn’t make sense for him to then take the time to wipe his door knob but not clean his bathroom which was far messier.

“I will answer that in a moment but first,” Klaus opened the medicine cabinet checking around until he noticed a pill bottle.

Bonnie felt alarmed immediately. “Perhaps I should check that for you.”

“Go ahead,” He handed it to her “But the label says it’s Clozapine. I wasn’t addicted to anti-psychotics Bonnie.”

“Good but that isn’t what this is,” She studied the bottle frowning.

Klaus noticed her expression “What is it?”

She opened the bottle and took out a pill studying it “Now I’m pretty rusty on my pharmacology because it wasn’t my favorite subject but these pills aren’t clozapine. It’s just aspirin, baby aspirin in fact.”

Klaus stared at her “You’re certain of that?”

She nodded, “Clozapine is yellow or blue and circular, sometimes elliptical. Aspirin is always white and circular. When in doubt though, there’s always a little A1 or 81 imprinted on the pill. I don’t remember much about medication but I remember this explicitly.” He checked the pill himself to confirm what she had said “Now I feel certain that my answer is correct.”

“Answer to what?”

“Why there’s no blood on the front door knob. David didn’t arrive home by himself. I’m quite sure whoever came in with him opened the door in his stead and was an accomplice in the murder,” Klaus concluded taking his phone from the pocket of his coat and typing furiously.

“Hold on, explain it all for me,” Bonnie placed her hands on her waist.

He looked up taking a step closer to her, “You might not be great at pharmacology but what you’ve confirmed if true, has given us the proof of Henry Yate’s manipulation of David. You are brilliant Bonnie, hold on to that because I do not tell it to many people.”

Bonnie felt her face flush at the praise, “Uh thanks dude but you still haven’t told me what you got from all this.”

“There was a second person in the apartment during the murder. That person brought David back to his apartment after presumably drugging him, hence the memory loss. His anti-psychotics were switched out to further sell the story of his insanity and push him to the edge. The accomplice was there to ensure everything went to plan. Henry Yates so conveniently has an alibi so we must find whoever was his inside man and use them to lead back to him,” He explained closing the medicine cabinet.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, “Ok that does make sense. But how will we even begin to find this person?”

Klaus grinned at her, “This love, is where the fun really begins.” 


End file.
